End of the Line
by K12do
Summary: Every life eventually comes to an end. Rated M for death, blood, and general theme. One-shot


Author's Notes

Hi. Umm. Never done this before. This is my first fanfiction ever published. It's not perfect by a landside, but I like it nonetheless.

**WARNING: MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH. BLOOD.**

I obviously don't own any place names, Characters or otherwise.

HEAVILY inspired by Waste Time Not Bullets by FrozenLotusOTP

Go check them out.

Have fun!

Peace,

Kiddo

* * *

"CATCH ME IF YOU CAN, FATHANDS."

Jinx ran out of a collapsing building and spun just in time to throw one of her chompers at Vi, who just burst out from a wall. The enforcer quickly covered her face, but the explosion pushed her into the pile of debris that had just formed. A shot of pain went through her spine, but she pressed on, quickly spotting Jinx and bolting after her. Jinx ran faster and faster, and Vi kept up.

Unbeknownst to the blunette, the pursuit was heading directly towards Cait's nest, her sight trained slightly ahead of Vi's signal. Everytime she lined up a good shot, the criminal ducked in an alleyway or got covered by a balcony, never enabling a clean shot. Just as she got what seemed to be one, Jinx turned into a building next to her nest, Vi following seconds after. Caitlyn swiftly assessed where the criminal was heading through the windows. She seemed to want to get to the...fourth floor. The silhouette of her target made its way to Cailtlyn's right, then stopped just for a second at a window, looking out for something. Caitlyn pulled the trigger.

Instaintly, the figure was moving again, disappearing further into the apartment building, leaving Caitlyn unsure if the bullet found its mark. Vi just got to the window where Jinx was but a second ago and...stopped. "She has the whole thing fused up," Vi's voice came over the intercom. "Can you see her?" Caitlyn took a once over. "No. I can only see you." A moment of silence. "She wants us to leave, or she'll blow the joint. Hiding behind the wall on the right of the door." Another short period of silence. "She showed me the detonator. Looks like she's on the ground. Should I, OH FU-" A Vi came flying through the window, followed shortly by a massive explosion. The entire building seemed to blow, and Cait had to duck, the blast almost blowing her hat off. The sound of collapsing rock and concrete filled the air as what used to be an apartment building toppled. If Jinx didn't get out in time, Caitlyn would believe her dead. But alas, the incident at the Ecliptic Vaults proved her wrong. Her earpiece sounded off. "Did you see that, Cupcake?" Vi was out of breath, but otherwise sounded fine. "Hard to miss, VI. Secure a perimeter before the clean up crew comes. Let's look for clues."

The four stories structure was now one step away from being leveled, the dust still slowly falling. Caitlyn went on a walk around the building to assess the damage. The building was gone. However, just as she made her way to the other side where Vi was redirecting civilians (and hating it), Caitlyn noticed a large, bloody trail leading into an alleyway. The red line of blood was pretty wide, and accompanied by a bloody footprint or a small pool, signaling walking. Cait ran after the trail, and in the middle of the alley found the all too familiar set of blue hair.

Jinx was heavily injured, her right arm gone at the shoulder and her entire left foot gone. Her breaths were slow, and Caitlyn heard the bubbling with every inhale. She had blood in her lungs too. Looking over to her left shoulder, she saw a bullet wound made by her sniper rifle. Jinx's eyes were half closed, looking at the sky. Her long blue hair was undone. Her left hand still held her pistol. Caitlyn went to remove it, but was stopped by Jinx, who was somehow still conscious. "What's the point, hat lady? I'm-" She coughed, spitting out more blood. "I'm already dead. Just let me, cough, have this." Caitlyn didn't try to deny. Jinx was in no condition to even squeeze the trigger, let alone be dangerous. The police officer simply stood back up. Slowly, Jinx's eyes turned from the sky and looked into Caitlyn's. Weakly, she asked. "Could you please come closer? I, cough, wanna see your eyes." Caitlyn fulfilled the dying girl's request, looking in the pink eyes looking back. They used to be bright and full of mischief. But now, they were pale and tired. "We had a good run, eh?" There was no trace of her normal jovial attitude. No underlying twists. Just exhaustion. "Save your energy, Jinx. You can still make it, Jinx," the criminal filled the void, failing to mimic the Sheriff, who just shook her head. "You're dying, and there's nothing I can do. No rabbit I can pull out of my hat" The girl on the ground coughed up a bit more blood. A slow grin came across her face. "Sh-Sheriff, telling a joke? Thought I'd be dead before I heard it." Her smile wore off. "Guess I wasn't far off." Hearing how broken she was, Caitlyn knelt next to Jinx. "What happened to you? What made you decide to destroy Piltover? Where did it go so wrong?"

Jinx looked back up again. The sky was right blue, clouds sparse. The summer heat just came in. It truly was a beautiful day. "That's a story," She said, taking a deep breath of the city's air, "for another time." With that, her eyes glazed over. Her chest stopped rising. Her body visibly relaxed. Jinx was gone. Only her hair, dancing in the wind.


End file.
